


[podfic] Every Moment Points Toward the Aftermath

by HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A Truly Ridiculous Amount of Italics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dramedy, F/M, Mace Windu Takes a Nap and Saves the Galaxy, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Padmé Amidala Lives, Podfic, References to The Clone Wars (2008), Too Busy Screaming at Your BFF to Be Evil, Why Draw Your Lightsaber When You Could Just Beat the Crap Out of Each Other Instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In a strange sort of way, this is the story of how, in the final days of the Clone Wars, Mace Windu saved the galaxy by taking a nap.With sleep had come peace, and with peace had come clarity: Mace volunteered to find General Grievous himself because, unless Obi-Wan Kenobi stayed on Coruscant, a calamity would ensue beyond anything they had ever seen before.Which was how Anakin Skywalker found himself in his current predicament: falling a thousand stories to who-knows-where in the depths of Coruscant's lower levels.Sure, Palpatine had betrayed him to a extent that he was only beginning to understand, there were three murdered Jedi in the Chancellor's office, he didn't know if Padmé was going to be alright, and it was completely possible that he was going to end up as a bloody smear across the windshield of a speeder, but the fact remained that he and Obi-Wan had just spent the last ten minutes shrieking at one another like a pair of younglings to such a degree that theyforgot about the Sith Lord in the room.





	[podfic] Every Moment Points Toward the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Moment Points Toward the Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542490) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Padmé Amidala Lives, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Mace Windu Takes a Nap and Saves the Galaxy, Dramedy, Too Busy Screaming at Your BFF to Be Evil, Why Draw Your Lightsaber When You Could Just Beat the Crap Out of Each Other Instead, References to The Clone Wars (2008), A Truly Ridiculous Amount of Italics 

**Music:** [Sax Rohmer #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUbFljMLIY8), as performed by The Mountain Goats

 **Length:**  00:48:18

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Every%20Moment%20Points%20Toward%20the%20Aftermath_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
